onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Sand-Sand Fruit
The Sand-Sand Fruit (スナスナ実, Suna Suna Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will, turning the user into a Sand Human (砂人間, Suna Ningen). "Suna" (砂) means "sand". It was eaten by Crocodile. Its powers were first shown, but not fully explained, being used to dry up a flower in a glass during the call between Crocodile and Sanji in Little Garden. The power of this fruit was finally shown in a battle between Crocodile and Puppu's crew. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit is quite powerful, even among Logia, as it allows for a greater variety of abilities, rather than just normal element control. It also allows the user to locate quicksand, set off sandstorms and absorb liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other Logia. It is also the first and only known Logia type fruit that can naturally counteract its own weakness, and is even stronger in desert areas (granting Crocodile virtual invincibility). It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. Crocodile has trained himself to transform into sand by reflex, and is thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks (which untrained Logia-class users tend to not have time to transform to evade). This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. Weaknesses However, Crocodile turns solid when in contact with liquids, including blood, although it does seem that only certain liquids work, or it is based on how the liquid had contact with him. Crocodile was bitten by a water-drenched Luffy but received no harm. He also turned to sand when Vivi attacks him (even though he was drinking water moments before), due to the sand sticking together. This weakness can be rendered useless, due to the ability to absorb the offending liquid. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage He mastered the Cursed Fruit Sand-Sand Fruit to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them. This ability makes him able to utterly destroy his surroundings. Crocodile has shown to create sand blades that can slice through the ground, create sandstorms, activate quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike. Attacks Crocodile's named attacks are the follows: * Desert Dagger (デザート・ダガー, Dezāto Dagā): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of King Nebra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade. * Desert Swamp (デザート・沼, Dezāto Numa): Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Dagger. Like Desert Dagger, He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. * Desert Cutlass (デザート・カットラス, Dezāto Kattorasu): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. A "Barchan" is a crescent-shaped sand dune. * Sandstorm (砂嵐, Suna Arashi): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile makes his first appearance in the Alabasta arc. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. * Wasteland Tremor (荒地振動, Kōchi Shindō): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. * Wasteland Cataclysm (荒地激動, Kōchi Gekidō): An extremely strong version of Wasteland Tremor. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. * Desert Prison (砂漠牢, Sabaku Rō): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. * Sandstorm Burden (砂嵐 負担, Suna Arashi: Futan): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. * Desert Slasher (デザート・スラッシャー, Dezāto Surasshā): An altered version of Desert Dagger. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. Trivia *The color of the sand in the anime is full light brown. References External Links * Sand - Wikipedia article about sand * Desert - Wikipedia article about deserts in general * Dehydration - Wikipedia article about dehydration Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia